


You Can't Hurry Love

by OhBluntOne



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhBluntOne/pseuds/OhBluntOne
Summary: As Phil Collins said, you can't hurry love.





	1. Part 1

It was 11pm and Sansa couldn’t sleep. There was something unsettling twisting in her stomach, but she couldn’t figure it out. She just assumed it was anxious excitement for Margaery’s party tomorrow night, although she hadn’t been excited for a party since she was 16. They were commonplace now in a way they hadn’t been two years ago. She slipped down the stairs, the cool breeze brushing against her bare legs. She walked into the kitchen and immediately her stomach split into a flurry of butterflies.

  
“Jon?” she asked and the head of curls spun around to focus on her.

  
“Sansa? What’re you doing up?” he asked and she shrugged and walked over to him.

  
“Couldn’t sleep, you?” she asked and pulled a seat up opposite him at the island.

  
“Same, I think Ygritte just dumped me.” He sighed and Sansa placed a hand on his arm trying to ignore the hopeful feeling which sparked in her stomach.

  
“Oh Jon, I’m sorry, what happened?” Sansa said, stroking his arm and he relaxed into her touch.

  
“Ah don’t be, I told a joke and she didn’t like it.” He said and tried to suppress a small grin.

  
“What was it?” Sansa asked, a smile now creeping onto her face too.

  
“Might have been an impression…” he said and Sansa giggled.

  
“Your Mance impression?” she said and he grinned.

  
“She didn’t like me insulting her precious Mance.” He said and massaged his temple. “Bit of a headache if you ask me.”

  
“You have one, or Ygritte was one?” Sansa asked and Jon laughed.

  
“Both, equally.” He said and Sansa hopped down from the chair with a soft chuckle. She reached under the sink and grabbed a box of ibuprofen and chucked it at him. He caught it with one hand and thanked her whilst she got a glass down from the cabinet and filled it. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

  
“Showing her the impression?” Sansa asked, handing him the glass and leaning her elbows onto the island.

  
“Dating her.” He said simply and knocked back the pills.

  
“Ah, well she’s very pretty.” Sansa said with a sympathetic look on her face and Jon snorted.

  
“What’s the point of a pretty face if there’s no humour behind it?” he asked and Sansa shrugged. “That’s the last time I date a girl who can’t take a joke.”

  
“Oi don’t be cruel,” Sansa admonished and he shot her a ‘really?’ look. “Pretty sure she laughed when you took the piss out of that hideous dress she wore a couple weeks ago.”

  
“Do you know how much shit I got for that when we got back to hers though. Honestly I thought she’d break up with me then and there.” He laughed and Sansa joined in.

  
“I hope this isn’t going to make you any more brooding than usual.” She said and he rolled his eyes with a small smile.

  
“I’m not broody.”

  
“Yes. I’m pretty sure if you look up the definition of brooding you’ll find Jon Snow written underneath.” She teased and ran the water again.

  
“That’s just because you’re eternally like this.” He said pointing at her.

  
“Like what?” she frowned and tilted her head.

  
“Sunny. I don’t know. Sansa…ry.” He said and she flicked water at him from the tap.

  
“You’re such an idiot.” She replied and he snorted. “You sleeping here tonight?” she asked as she turned off the tap and leaned forwards again.

  
“No, I should probably go. I’m sure your mum wouldn’t be too happy to find me on her sofa in the morning.” He explained.

  
“Perhaps, but it’d make Arya and Dad’s day.” She said.

  
“Nah, best not. I’ll be over day after tomorrow for the barbeque anyway, wouldn’t want to outstay my welcome.” He winked at her and slid out of his seat.

  
“Since when have you cared about outstaying your welcome?” she asked and he threw the box of ibuprofen at her. She dodged, laughed and flipped him off.

  
“Alright trouble, that’s enough.” He said and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and she forced down a blush and instead pushed him away with hands on his firm chest. “See you Sunday.” He said and she nodded as he left the room and she was left there staring after him, wondering when he’d see her as more than just Robb’s little sister.


	2. Part 2

Sansa ended up missing the Sunday barbeque because Margaery phoned her at 5pm sobbing over the phone about Renly and called a girl’s emergency meeting. Turns out Renly was gay. Who knew? Only everyone except his “girlfriend” apparently. So it was now a week later and Sansa had been dragged to one of Theon’s college hang outs with Margaery who was intent on drowning her “sorrows” in dick. Now suddenly it was 1am and Sansa had had quite enough of seeing Margaery and her brother mac it on for her liking. The door to the basement opened just as she was walking up the stairs to the ground floor and Sansa saw a disheveled and dirty Jon Snow stood at the top of them.

  
“Oh hey, Oliver Twist.” She said as she reached him with a grin.

  
“Shut up, I just finished work.” He said indicating to his grubby scrubs and oil stained hands and arms.

  
“Obviously. Who even wants their car fixed this late?” she frowned and he shrugged.

  
“I wanted to finish it early for this client, he’s been so patient with us and you know how disorganized Tormund is.” He said and Sansa nodded and chuckled, she did know.

  
“How long have you been here?” he asked.

  
“Couple hours, you wouldn’t want to be a real one and take me home would you?” she asked in her sweetest voice and her eyebrows raised and lips pouted. Jon’s eyes darted to her lips and he sighed.

  
“Okay, princess.” He agreed and she hugged him tightly around his neck with a squeal. “Who was supposed to take you home?” he asked after she’d let go and they’d started towards the front door.

  
“Robb, but you’ll never guess who’s skirt he’s got his hand up.” She said in a gossipy tone.

  
“Who?” Jon looked surprised.

  
“Margaery's.” Sansa whispered and Jon laughed.

  
“Oh that bugger’s not gonna hear the last of this.” He said.

  
“I’ll send you the pictures to use as blackmail.” She offered and he grinned.

  
“You’re the best.” He said.

  
She flipped her hair over her shoulder and winked at him, “I know.” Jon’s heart pattered slightly at the look she gave him.

  
As they clambered into his car, he blasted the air con to expel the muggy heat of the summer air. She folded both of her legs under her and let the loose skirt of her dress cover the top of her thighs. Jon’s gaze skimmed her creamy thighs and he expelled a nervous breath which she didn’t notice as she fiddled with the stereo.

  
“Got anything good in there?” she asked.

  
“Your disc.” He said and pulled out of the parking space outside his shared house with Theon.

  
“Yesss.” She said in celebration and flicked the knob to number three. She’d made Jon a disc of music for Christmas when he’d informed her that he never listened to music in the car, she’d been outraged and burnt him his own disk. 25 of her favorite songs that had now wormed their way into his favorites too, because they all reminded him of her.

  
The funny beginning of Hooked on a Feeling blasted through the system and Jon let out a hearty laugh.

  
“Fucking hell, Sansa. Do you like any other song?” he asked and she grinned. She’d put it as 3 of the 25 songs on the disk.

  
“It’s my favorite at the moment though.” She pleaded and he glanced at her briefly and at her put and he chuckled again.

  
“Hooked on a feeling!” she sang and moved her shoulders expertly to the rhythm. He knew Sansa could dance, she was excellent at all of those types of things. She loved music and art and cooking and he knew she loved singing love songs into the pink spatula when she was baking. She looked at him again and he shot her a grin before turning his gaze back to the road. She turned the volume down slightly and put her feet up on the dashboard and he looked at her high white socks with embroidered roses on them and her plain white trainers which looked almost new. She moved them from side to side with the beat as she spoke to him.

  
“So did you finish?” she asked.

  
“Finish what?” he frowned.

  
“The car, or whatever you stayed for.” She explained and he nodded.

  
“Yeah, I’ll go over the paint tomorrow. Oh, by the way Tormund said he finished the thing you asked him to do?” Jon asked and she nodded.

  
“Oh cool, yeah I asked him to fix my metal Jewellery box Rickon broke last week.” She said with a shrug.

  
“I could’ve done that.” He frowned at her.

  
“Yeah I know, Jon.” She said softly and placed her hand on his shoulder and he shot her a glance. “You work too hard and I didn’t want to overload you.”

  
“I don’t work too hard.” He grumbled and she rolled her eyes.

  
“Coming home at 1am from work isn’t normal Jon, summer was supposed to be your break from school.” She admonished.

  
“Yeah, but I need a way to way for that fuck off expensive school.” He said sullenly.

  
“C’mon don’t do that.” She said.

  
“Do what?” he asked.

  
“Get all judgy because dad is paying for my college next year. He offered to pay for yours too.” She said and his frown deepened.

  
“He knew I wouldn’t take it.”

  
“Yeah, cos god forbid you ask anyone for help once in a while!” Sansa exclaimed and Jon just stared ahead at the road.

  
“Sansa if this is about…”

  
“Of course that’s what this is about. I offered, I want to look after you, but you won’t let me. You won’t let any of us.” She said and he stiffened. She sounded actually upset, he knew her offer hadn’t just been a courtesy, but he hadn’t thought she’d really cared that much when he’d said no. Jon pulled the car up outside the house almost as soon as she’d finished and she had her hand on the handle of the door before he’d even parked.

  
“Whatever.” She said and made a move to get out.

  
“Sansa.” He said and grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving. She spun back and looked at him in surprise, usually he’d just let her go knowing he wouldn’t be able to calm her down if she was in a mood.

  
“What?” she snapped and he softened.

  
“I, I don’t like relying on others, you know why.” He said and she reached forwards and took him by surprise by cupping his face between her hands.

  
“Jon, I am sorry your dad left you. I’m sorry your mum passed away. I’m sorry nobody was there to look after you. I get it. But I’m here and I’m not going anywhere, so let me look after you.” She said and he lifted his eyes from where they were staring at the clutch to her face. Her eyes were swelling with emotion and he knew her words were heartfelt.

  
“Sansa, I…” he started but was interrupted by her lips seamlessly colliding with his. His eyes widened in surprised before he reacted. He palmed the back of her head with one hand and pulled her body closer with the other hand on her waist. Without breaking the kiss, perfect Sansa climbed onto his lap and ran her hands through his curls. When he pulled away from her lips, she whimpered at the loss of contact, only to have him regain it with her neck.

  
“Jon,” she breathed and shivered at the sensuality of his kisses peppering her neck. He recaptured her lips with his and smiled into the kiss when she let out a tiny moan. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers as their breaths mingled. His ears tuned in and he noticed You Can’t Hurry Love playing from the stereo and he laughed.

  
“What?” she asked and he nodded his head at the stereo.

  
“Listen.” He instructed and she went quiet for a few seconds before she laughed.

  
“No you can’t,” she said and pecked his lips. “Does this mean you’ll let me cook you dinner now and then?”

  
“Only if they’re carb loaded, none of this salad nonsense.” He said and she laughed, resting her head on his shoulder.

  
“And I’m going to tell you off for working too late, and force you to wash your hands before you come anywhere near me…” she said and he laughed and pecked her lips. “Oh, and I get to decorate your room!” she said with a wide grin.

  
“There’s nothing wrong with my room.” He defended, looking at her in denial.

  
“Jon, I’m not staying at your house until that room stops looking like a prison cell.” She said sternly and he grinned.

  
“We’ll have to stay here then.” He said tipping his head towards the Stark mansion.

  
“Bit early to meet the family, Jon.” She joked and he laughed and rested his hands on her thighs which were still sat on his.

  
He groaned after a second.

  
“What?” she asked.

  
“I just realized how your mum is gonna react to me, her least favorite human being, dating her favorite child.”

  
“Dating? Again, getting ahead of yourself aren’t you?” she teased and he crushed her lips against his again and she laughed into them.

  
“Stop it, trouble.” He said as they pulled away and she grinned. She literally shone for him and he loved every second of it.

  
“I wouldn’t worry, you’re not even her least favourite human being, Robert is.” Sansa said, stroking his bearded cheek.

  
“Robert Baratheon, your dad’s best friend?” he asked and she nodded.

  
“You should see her face. He goes “CAAAAAAAT” and she looks like she wants to murder him.” Sansa said with a giggle and Jon smiled.

  
“Ah, it’ll be worth it anyway because I’ll have the most beautiful girlfriend in the whole wide world.” He said and she rolled her eyes.

  
“Laying it on a bit thick?” she says and he pulls her in for another kiss.

  
“Nope because she’s beautiful and perfect and she has the best sense of humour.” He said, then added. “She might even still be awake, I’ll call her.” He joked and scrolled down his contacts to Ygritte. Sansa snorted and couldn’t contain her laughter as she shoved his shoulder. He caught her face with his hand and held her chin between his thumb and forefinger but instead of kissing her, he just stared into her eyes.

  
“I fucking love you.” He said suddenly completely seriously and she nodded at him.

  
“Ditto, only took…” she paused and checked the date on her phone. “Three months.” She said seeing as it was March and she’d suspected he’d liked her since Christmas.

  
“Try three years and three months.” He said and she pulled away from him and looked at him in surprise.

 

“Seriously?” she asked and he nodded. “Huh, who knew Jon Snow had a heart after all.”

  
“I have a heart.”

  
“Yeah, but its hidden under many layers of brooding.”

  
“I don’t brood!” he practically shouted and sent her into fits of laughter again and he grinned. He wasn’t sure he’d ever been this happy in his entire life. With her sat above him, looking perfectly disheveled and with a smudge of black from his hands on her cheek he knew he’d never love anyone else. He reached up and tried to wide away the smudge with his thumb, which only made it darker.

  
“You’ve got something on your face.” He said indicating on his own cheek.

  
“I like it, you marked me with your grubby paws.” She said, clasping his hands in her own and turning them palm up. He looked at his large, dirty hands with grime crusted under the nails held in her tiny, delicate clean ones and he thought they looked like a perfect match. He threaded his fingers through hers and pulled her in for another long kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held tightly like a koala to a bamboo stem.

  
When they broke apart she whispered, “So I’ll see you tomorrow, Jon Snow.” She said and climbed off of him and out of the car, running towards the lit up house before he could even respond. He watched as she paused by the front door and waved at him before slipping into the house.

The next day, she turned up at his work at 5pm on the dot. She was wearing blue jeans, white trainers and a grey sweater of his from the auto-repair shop. It had SNOW printed on the back and it made him smile. Nobody complained when she stole him off for dinner and nobody mentioned that it was the first time he’d gone home before 8 in weeks, because every single person there loved the couple and Tormund actually whooped when she came up and kissed him soundly in way of greeting.

And it only took three years and three months. You really can't hurry love.


End file.
